


A Little Taste of Love Extra

by simplynameless



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplynameless/pseuds/simplynameless
Summary: This is the extra story of A Little Taste of Love





	A Little Taste of Love Extra

**Author's Note:**

> This is the extra story of A Little Taste of Love

Aoi had been thinking about Haruki’s suspicion of him, about Aoi loving Ryuuji and vice versa. He never thought of it that way. But Haruki thought so. So it actually bothered his mind and made him think about it a lot.  
“Haruki...”  
Aoi was lazily laying on Haruki’s bed when he called Haruki who was doing his homework.  
They were in Haruki’s room now because out of nowhere Aoi showed up in front of Haruki’s house to hang out. Ryuuji came too, of course. There’s no way Ryuuji would let Aoi met Haruki alone. But now, Ryuuji was out to buy some snacks.  
“Hm?” Haruki responded. He didn’t glance at Aoi nor did he stop writing.  
Aoi got up and sat on the bed. “You thought that I like Ryuuji, right?”  
Haruki automatically looked at Aoi when Ryuuji’s name was mentioned. “Uhm. What about that?” Haruki was curious.  
“You know, if I have to say whether I like him or hate him. I’ll say that I like him.”  
“Wha- Why suddenly?” Haruki was confused. “No, Aoi-san... you can’t steal him away from me.” Haruki stared at Aoi. He worried that Aoi really fell for Ryuuji or something like that.  
Aoi burst out laughing. He knew Haruki would say that.

  
-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-

  
Aoi couldn’t remember where or when exactly that happened, but he remembered clearly that he was with Ryuuji.  
Aoi was so bored. He didn’t know what fun thing to do. He looked at Ryuuji who was playing his new video game.  
“Ne Ryuuuujiiiiii~ I’m bored~” Aoi leaned his body on Ryuuji’s back  
“You are in the way. Get off me.”  
“Eh? Don’t want to. I wanna play t- Whoaaa~!” Ryuuji grabbed Aoi’s hand and pulled him down.  
“Ow! It hurts. What are you do-…” Aoi couldn’t continue his words. His eye widen, seeing Ryuuji looked seriously irked above him.  
“I told you, you’re in the way.”  
“Tch! You’re no fun.” Ryuuji was really scary if he’s angry. So Aoi chose not to annoy him more than he already did.  
Aoi explored the room. “Oh… look, Ryuuji, let’s watch this.” Aoi held a porn video which he found there somewhere. Ryuuji just ignored him.  
Aoi played that on the DVD player and forced Ryuuji to watch it with him.  
Gulp! “Whoa~ it’s so intense.” Aoi commented on the scene. He glanced at Ryuuji who was just kept silent.  
Aoi grinned. “What? What is this? You got hard, Ryuuji? Well, not that I don’t.” Aoi touched Ryuuji’s hard-on.  
“Oy! Wha- Don’t touch.” Ryuuji slapped Aoi’s hand.  
Aoi was a bit dejected. He kept staring at Ryuuji’s thing and Aoi suddenly felt horny. “Ryuuji, let’s do it together.”  
“HUH?!” Ryuuji couldn’t believe what he just heard.  
“Oy, Aoi! Aoi!” Ryuuji back away from Aoi who was getting closer to him.  
Aoi grabbed Ryuuji and took out Ryuuji’s thing from his pants. “Damn, you’re big.” Aoi rubbed it. He moved his hand up and down.  
“Ugh~ Aoi... stop it.” Ryuuji tried to push him away.  
“Don’t want to!” Aoi kept rubbing it and observed its reaction.  
“Uhh, Ryuuji, touch mine too.” Aoi asked.  
“What? No!”  
“Well then~ If you refuse...” Aoi rubbed his thing and Ryuuji’s together with his hand.  
And Then-

  
-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-

  
“STOP IT RIGHT THERE!” Ryuuji yelled from the door. Ryuuji had come back from buying snacks and had been on the door for awhile so he heard some parts of what Aoi told Haruki.  
Both Aoi and Haruki was startled. They automatically glanced at the door.  
“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM?” Ryuuji smacked Aoi’s head.  
“Ouch!” He rubbed his head. “and Why the hell are you so mean to me?” Aoi protested. “eventho I was just telling him the dream I had.”  
“THE HELL YOU EVEN DREAM ABOUT THAT?!” Ryuuji couldn’t believe it.  
Aoi pouted. “Well, because Haruki said that I like you, so it’s just bothering me and I kept thinking about that. But how would I know that I’ll have that kind of dream with you!” Aoi explained.  
Ryuuji clicked his tongue. “You watched too much porn!”  
“And you too, don’t just keep quiet, Haruki. Say something. Why didn’t you stop him? That kind of-…” Ryuuji didn’t finish his sentence when he saw Haruki’s face is all red and he just fidgety sat down.  
“Haruki?” | “Haruki?” said Aoi and Ryuuji together.  
“What’s wrong?” Ryuuji came closer to him.  
“What should I do, Ryuuji-san?” He looked at both of them. His face looked so worried.  
“What is it, Haruki?” Aoi was also curious now. He came closer to Haruki too.  
“I… I… I... I kinda like the idea of you together!” He covered his face with his hand.  
“HUH?!” Ryuuji and Aoi was in shock! They looked at each other and then refused each other.  
“No way!” | “What are you thinking, Haruki?”  
“He’s not my type.” | “I like you, you know.”  
Aoi and Ryuuji said that together at the same time.  
“But... both of you are cool. And you look really good when you’re together. So, I just… I don’t know, it just makes me goes like ‘kyaaa’ inside when Aoi-san told me all that.”  
Ryuuji glared at Aoi. “Aoi! I won’t let you come near him ever again. Don’t talk to him either. You are bad for Haruki.”  
“Eh? No way... No way... No way... I’ll still hang out with Haruki like usual.” Aoi hugged Haruki.

  
-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-

  
Haruki and Ryuuji were out, eating at a certain cafe. There were many people there. Even though Ryuuji was in front of him, Haruki’s eyes just couldn’t stay still. He didn’t look at Ryuuji. His eyes explored the room and looked at that guy who was tall and looked cool over there and that other guy who was shorter and looked cute over there.  
“Haruki?” Ryuuji called him because Haruki was too quiet.  
“What is it Ryuuji-san.”  
“What are you thinking?” Haruki shook his head. “Nothing.”  
Of course Haruki said “nothing”, there’s no way he could tell Ryuuji that he just thought that those two guys would look good together, and that he imagined how it would be if they kissed.  
Haruki sighed. “Haa~ just what’s wrong with me lately? I kept thinking like that.” Haruki slapped his own cheeks. “Ugh, this is Aoi-san’s fault!” Haruki muttered.  
At home, Aoi suddenly sneezed.


End file.
